


here to take my medicine

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AFAB/AMAB terms, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: “But it helps with the heat, ah, cramps?” Kolivan says. “Or am I misunderstood about your biology?”“Yeah, orgasms help,” he says, avoiding eye contact. This isnotthe conversation Keith thought he would be having when Kolivan walked into his room.“Would you likemeto help you?”“I, uh,” Keith stammers. The idea of coming on Kolivan’s cock is suddenlyveryappealing.
Relationships: Keith/Kolivan (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 297





	here to take my medicine

Keith is curled up in bed when there’s a knock on his door.

“Come in,” he answers miserably. 

He’s been laid up with cramps all day, thankful that they don’t have a pressing mission and that the Allura was able to provide him with the Altean version of a tampon. Keith isn’t expecting Kolivan to walk into his room and make himself at home, sitting down on his bed next to him.

“The other paladins told me that you weren’t feeling well,” he says, an unusual amount of concern in his voice.

“I’m fine,” Keith grumbles. “I just have cramps.”

He hates that he feels the need to brush it off like it’s nothing. It’s _not_ nothing. It fucking sucks.

“Ah,” Kolivan says, “Your human heat cycle.”

Keith rolls over to meet Kolivan’s eyes.

“It’s _not_ a heat cycle.”

“It has to do with fertility, does it not? And your sex drive increases, that much I know for a fact.”

“How do you —?” Keith starts to say.

Kolivan gently trails his fingers down Keith’s chest.

“I could smell your arousal as soon as I walked through the door,” he says.

Keith’s cheeks grow hot.

“Oh.”

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Kolivan says. The tenderness in his voice goes straight to Keith’s cunt. “I’m surprised you haven’t asked one of your other paladins to help you take care of it.”

“Humans don’t — do that.”

When Keith learned about Galra heat cycles, he was glad that was one trait he didn’t inherit. Having a friend fuck you to get you through your period may be natural for the Galra, but it wasn’t something Keith wanted to have to become accustomed to.

“But it helps with the heat, ah, cramps?” Kolivan says. “Or am I misunderstood about your biology?”

“Yeah, orgasms help,” he says, avoiding eye contact. This is _not_ the conversation Keith thought he would be having when Kolivan walked into his room.

“Would you like _me_ to help you?”

“I, uh,” Keith stammers. The idea of coming on Kolivan’s cock is suddenly _very_ appealing. 

“You can nod if you’re too embarrassed to vocalize your consent.”

Knowing that Kolivan can read him like that somehow feels even more humiliating but Keith nods anyway. Kolivan walks over and locks the door before returning to Keith’s side. He reaches for the waistband of Keith’s sweats and pulls them down, followed by his underwear. 

He spreads Keith’s legs apart and kneels between him, his massive frame towering over Keith. It takes some maneuvering but Kolivan manages to make room for himself and lowers his head, his wide tongue stroking over Keith’s dick.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Keith moans.

A low rumbling sound comes from Kolivan’s mouth and it takes Keith a moment to realize he’s _laughing_. He’s never even seen Kolivan smile and here he is laughing with his head between Keith’s legs. His tongue flicks back and forth over the tip and Keith fists his hands in the hood of Kolivan’s uniform. 

“You like that, Kitten?”

Keith feels his flush spread over his entire body. Kolivan has featured in several of his fantasies before, but he’s always been the same stern leader of the Blades. It’s never occurred to Keith that he would be _different_ in bed.

“Yes,” Keith pants out. “Don’t stop.”

Kolivan’s large hands curl around his thighs as he continues, this time applying more pressure to Keith’s cock and it isn’t long before Keith is coming. His hips lift up off the mattress and he shoves a hand over his mouth to muffle his shout.

“Was that sufficient?” Kolivan asks. “Or would you like me to mount you?”

The way Kolivan talks about sex is so primal, so animalistic. Keith doesn’t know why it’s turning him on, but it is. He nods.

“Here?” Kolivan asks. 

He twirls a finger around the string of the tampon. He clearly isn’t put off by the thought of blood, but Keith has always come more easily from anal.

Keith shakes his head and rolls over.

“I’ll need to prepare you,” Kolivan says.

“There’s stuff in the top drawer.” 

Keith gestures to the nightstand next to his bed. Kolivan retrieves a tube of lube and slender vibrator. The batteries have been dead for months but Keith mostly uses it to fuck himself with so it doesn’t matter.

“This looks nothing like a human phallus,” Kolivan says. He turns the vibrator over in his hands and it looks so small in comparison. 

“Well, it gets the job done,” Keith says with a roll of his eyes. He reaches back and spreads himself open.

The lube is cold as Kolivan spreads it gently over his hole and slowly pushes the toy inside him. Keith bites down on his bottom lip and pushes his hips back. Kolivan works the toy in and out of him over and over, slowly stealing Keith’s breath.

“ _K-Kolivan_ ,” Keith moans.

“Yes, Kitten?” Kolivan practically purrs. 

“Fuck me.”

“With pleasure.”

Keith doesn’t turn around, but he hears the sound of a belt unbuckling and clothing shifting. Strong hands come around his hips, pulling him up onto his knees. Keith keeps his head hidden against his pillow, arching his back and Kolivan pushes into him slowly. He’s bigger than anything Keith has ever experienced and when he’s buried to the hilt, Keith quakes around him and comes.

“Hmmm,” Kolivan muses. “You must have needed this more than I thought.”

He pulls nearly all the way out and thrusts back in forcefully. Keith nearly screams. Kolivan’s thrusts are brutal but they’re exactly what Keith wants — what he _needs_. When he comes a second time, he does scream and it’s barely muffled by the pillow. Kolivan follows this time. Keith can feel the hot pulse of his come inside of him and how it leaks out of his ass when Kolivan pulls out.

Kolivan soothes a gentle hand over Keith’s back before redressing. 

“If you want to spend your next cycle with the Blades,” he says as he heads for the door. “You can be certain we’ll take excellent care of you.”


End file.
